How to Better Understand Your Partner
by cakepopramen-chan
Summary: 99% effective or your money back! Even though it's free... Naoki and Kotoko swap not only places in school but genders as well. Through the accident Kotoko caused, they get to see what the other has endured.
1. Chapter 1

Hi peeps! This is my second story. I'm guessing since there's not many Itazura na Kiss fan fictions that not many people have seen/read it. Watch it! I really liked it. Okay so this is going to be kind of short since its just a little something I wanted to do in my spare time.

Disclaimer:

Kukai Utau Ramen: Yuuki!

Yuuki: Ramen-san doesn't own Itazura na Kiss. Can I go now?

Kukai Utau Ramen: That's it? Yuuki you're so mean.

Yuuki: It's just a disclaimer. Onii-san was going to play basketball with me until you decided to take me for this stupid disclaimer thing.

Kukai Utau Ramen: But you're the first one to do it! You should feel special.

Yuuki: Okasan can I go now?

Irie's mom: No you have to finish the disclaimer.

Kukai Utau Ramen: You can go Yuuki…(gloom)

How to Understand Your Partner (Kiss Version) Chapter 1

"Kotoko," Irie said, "You can't keep touching every single thing you see. This hospital is not a play house. People's lives are at stake."

"Yes, but the fire alarm was telling me to push it!" Kotoko complained.

Naoki sighed. No matter what he did Kotoko would always be an irresponsible adult. It was just part of her character. Kotomi was starting to act more mature than her now that she was a fifth grader.

"Irie-kun, what's that?" Kotoko asked her husband.

"It's a machine we're testing. I'm not quite sure what it does, but Dad's toy company told the kids at the hospital to play with it." he said.

"I want to try!" Kotoko screamed.

"Wait!" Naoki yelled.

It was too late. Kotoko had already pressed the bright green "go" button. For a few moments, the machine did nothing, but the Naoki and Kotoko were swallowed into a bright swirl of colors.

"Great, look what you did!" Irie-kun complained.

"Gomen asai," Kotoko apologized, "Is this all the machine does? I guess I didn't mess up that much after a-"

A bright light cut her off. Kotoko found herself in class A, and Naoki

found himself in class F.

"What am I doing in Irie-kun's high school classroom?" Kotoko thought, "I'm not a braniac!"

"Ugh, I'm in Kotoko's seat in class F," Irie thought, "And after I told her not to touch anything. Look what she's done."

In class A, Kotoko was surprised to find that she knew all the knowledge that she knew all that Irie knew. Naoki knew everything Kotoko knew which isn't much. The only useful thing he knew was that Kotoko probably had his mind. Kotoko looked like she would as a boy, and Naoki looked like he would as a girl. He went to his backpack and found a letter addressed to Aihara Kotoko-san.

"So we're at this time," he (now a she) thought with a smirk, "Well for fun, I'll play along."

Before he knew it, Kinnosuke appeared in front of him.

"Naoki-san," Kinnosuke said, "Can I come to your house later?"

Naoki said a blunt, "No."

And that was the end of the conversation. Irie-kun went to find Kotoko who was taking to his best friend.

"Um, could you please except this," he begged doing his best impression of Kotoko.

She could tell he was slightly mocking her and decided to play along.

"I don't want it," she said bluntly trying to hide her smile of delight.

Naoki didn't know that afterward Kotoko was talked about for having the guts to talk to Aihara Kotoko, the smartest person in school. He was slightly embarrassed and tried to keep his composure. But just like Kotoko did, he blew up. He was about to sit where he usually sat at lunch but then realized it was filled with smart people that wouldn't except him after he had become "dumb". He saw Kotoko enjoying her time with the smart people but soon saw she felt slightly out of place. Irie decided to be a loner and not sit with Kotoko's friends.

On his way home, the name plate on his house now read Aihara instead of Irie. He went inside Kotoko's old place and saw his Dad and friends.

"Welcome home Irie-san!" said Jinko, "We wanted to surprise you!"

"Hi Naoki-san! Maybe I could live here someday!" Kinnosuke said.

Naoki shivered at the thought. Then came the (level two) earthquake.

"This looks like a big one!" Satomi screamed as she led Irie-kun out of the collapsing house.

Irie-kun and his dad stayed at the restaurant that was now his dad's.

On Kotoko's side of the story, her (or now his) dad and mom were there. Her mom was now the crazy one. She had a little brother named Yuuki. Kotoko remembered that tonight was the night the house came down from a (level two) earthquake. The pain of seeing her house come to pieces was just depressing. She was wondering what Irie-kun was feeling. They both found the other person's life to be more difficult than the other made it appear. Kotoko had suffered through so much but chose not to show it. Naoki had the weight of the world on his shoulders because everyone's expectation for him were so high. Each person got to experience each other's pain. Naoki was starting to realize why Kotoko was so childish, and Kotoko started to see why Naoki was so cold.

The next day, they went through the whole routine of school. Kinnosuke was collecting donations for Naoki.

"Kinnosuke stop this!" Irie-kun demanded.

"But I'm helping you!" he replied, "You."

Kotoko walked by. She wasn't used to Kinnosuke treating her so meanly.

"You rejected the letter Naoki put his heart into making," he accused.

"Are you blaming me for the earthquake?" Kotoko asked.

"Yes!" Kinnosuke said.

"Fine, I'll donate to your little fund," Kotoko said impersonating how Irie-kun said it as best as possible while pulling two hundred yen out of her wallet. Naoki slapped it out of her hand and tried to fake cry.

"I don't want your sympathy!" he said.

"I did not cry like that!" Kotoko thought.

She walked off to class A.

Kotoko found Irie-kun at her door step with his mom that night. His parents went through the whole greeting.

"Aren't you two in the same grade in the same school?" Kotoko's dad asked.

"Yeah but our classrooms are rather far apart," Kotoko mocked while enjoying the moment.

"Ah Yuuki!" Kotoko's dad said, "This is Irie Naoki. He'll be staying with us for the moment."

"Could you help me with my homework?" Yuuki asked.

"Uh…" Naoki said gleaming with excitement, "I don't know."

Kotoko noticed and knew what would come next.

"Baka!" Yuuki said, "This is fifth grade stuff!"

Kotoko got angry. He was making fun of her.

Kotoko's mom showed Naoki to his room.

"If you need anything ask Kotoko!" her dad gleamed, "Help Naoki unpack!"

Kotoko walked into the room.

"So we switched places," Naoki said, "Not only that but we have swapped genders."

"Yeah and I do not cry like that!" Kotoko complained.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't smile that often!" Irie-kun said.

"When you think we'll get back?" she asked, "Not that I don't like having your brains. It's just not normal."

"Well I hope to find a way out as soon as possible," he said, "I don't enjoy being a stupid girl."

"Hey!" Kotoko said, "Fine, then I won't help you with your midterms."

"I'll find a way to bring you to do it out of embarrassment," he said.

"Well good night," Kotoko said, "And don't cramp my lifestyle."

She closed the door. Irie-kun smirked. She had just copied what he said to her that night. They went to sleep in their new beds but now for long. A big swirl of lights came around them. It dropped them in a new area of their past lives.

Well that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I made the he's and she's the same because I thought it would be less confusing. But Kotoko is now a boy and Naoki is now a girl. I just thought it would be cool to have a dumb Irie and a smart Kotoko. I changed it in the middle, so there may be some typo's. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm back for the second chapter! I usually wait for the previous chapter to get some review so that's what happened! I had someone review me in Spanish! It's nice to see someone translate my fan fiction into something they can understand and read. J I hope you like this chapter. Just for fun, who's your favorite character? Review to let me know!

Diclaimer:

Machiko/Noriko (Irie-kun's mom): I was already here, so I decided to do the disclaimer.

Kukai Utau Ramen: Thanks!

Noriko (in the anime): Ramen-chan doesn't own Itazura na Kiss. But she does own this story that has been favorited by a bunch of people. Am I in this story?

Kukai Utau Ramen: I'll see what I can do! Oh yeah and thanks to all the people that favorite/review my story! It makes me feel like this story isn't that bad.

Recap: "Hey!" Kotoko said, "Fine, then I won't help you with your midterms."

"I'll find a way to bring you to do it out of embarrassment," he said.

"Well good night," Kotoko said, "And don't cramp my lifestyle."

She closed the door. Irie-kun smirked. She had just copied what he said to her that night. They went to sleep in their new beds but not for long. A big swirl of lights came around them. It dropped them in a new area of their past lives.

How to Better Understand Your Partner Chapter 2

"Irie-san!" Kotoko's mom yelled from downstairs, "Get ready for the Sports Festival!"

"Ugh, why does everything have to repeat?" Naoki thought as he woke up.

He never really cared for the sports festival. It was only a day that cheered the D, E and F classes because they weren't good at anything else. But since this universe was flipped and they were traveling through the past, almost all the dramatic parts were played. This journey started with the pressing of the green go button on the new machine Naoki's dad made. To his surprise, Kotoko was downstairs eating already. When the switch was made, Kotoko inherited everything of his except his personality. It made him annoyed that he couldn't wake up as early without an alarm clock.

He hurried downstairs.

"Naoki-san," Kotoko's mom said, "What events are you participating in?"

He thought for a moment. They had skipped through everything up to the Sports Festival. Everything had been the same so he said, "The Boys and Girls Mixed Relay and the Borrowing Race."

"And Kotoko?" asked her father, "100 meter and Mixed Relay."

"Eh?" Kotoko's mom said, "So Onii-chan and Naoki-san will be running on the same track! I'll make sure to get it all on video!"

"Geez is this how my mother would be? Just like Irie-kun's mom? Or is this just because of the flip?" Kotoko thought.

They made their way to the Sports Festival. Of course class F was the most enthusiastic. Kotoko wasn't used to the quiet of class A. They were all studying. She decided to read a book to blend in with the rest of the group.

Kotoko didn't want to waste the new strength she had inherited with the switch, so for the 100 meter, she ran only a little ahead of Kinnosuke. Of course, he started to yell and cuss at her, that was expected. Irie-kun pulled her aside.

"This isn't how it went in the real Sports Festival," he complained.

"Yeah, but if I didn't use your full strength, I would've regretted it for the rest of the festival," she replied.

Naoki sighed.

"You're hopeless, you know?" he said.

During the borrowing race, Irie-kun tried to pick one that didn't say the one you love, but of course, fate took over and made him choose that one. He picked Kotoko who was (not really) reading a book.

"I need you for the borrowing race," he said.

"Geez, what does the card say?" she asked.

"Don't ask, we're going to loose!" he said quickly pulling her along the track.

They didn't get last this time. In fact, they got first. The mixed relay was the only fun event for Naoki. He couldn't wait to make fun of Kotoko when she ran up to him in the actual race. On the other hand, Kotoko knew what was coming. She wouldn't let Irie-kun have his fun.

The gun went off and Satomi, and all the other racers tried hard. It was finally Naoki's turn. He dashed off with the far lead he had already gained. Kotoko saw Irie-kun approaching. She made her way to Kinnosuke.

"When I say so, switch places with me," she said.

"Eh?" he replied, "Why would I listen to you?"

"Because Irie-ku-I mean Irie-san is going to run to you with open arms!" she said.

He started to reconsider and then nodded.

Kotoko screamed, "Now!" as soon as Naoki was approximately 200 feet away. Naoki couldn't slam on the breaks, he ran straight into Kinnosuke.

"Not exactly the open arms I was expecting, but this works for me!" Kinnosuke said gleefully.

Naoki was embarrassed. His previous F class wife had tricked previous A class, top student in Japan, husband.

"Quick, Naoki-san! Hand me the baton!" Kinnosuke urged.

As soon as the baton reached his grasp, he took off. Kotoko was not going to be defeated easily. She had Naoki's strength, and that was all she needed to win. Naoki still had one chance left to mock Kotoko on the Sports Festival. He didn't have to try at all. Automatically, he was pushed to the front by the crowd. Kotoko came running at lightning speed. She saw Irie-kun lying on the floor. There wasn't much time. In mere moments, she would trip on him. She had to think fast. His body was steadily approaching. Kotoko was never a quick thinker. The first thing she thought of was to jump which she happened to use. Her distance was misjudged, so she landed one foot over the finish line and one on Naoki.

"Ugh, I hate the Sports Festival," he thought.

Kotoko took Naoki to the nurse's office just like in the original. Kinnosuke obviously objected. He wouldn't be Kinnosuke if he didn't.

At home, Naoki had an ice pack on the part of his back where Kotoko "stepped".

"Onii-san," Kotoko's mom said, "Apologize to Naoki-chan."

"Why?" Kotoko asked, "It's her fault she fell onto the track."

Her mom glared at her.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"Sorry," Irie-kun said, "I'm just naturally clumsy."

Kotoko glared at Naoki.

"Let's watch my video of the festival!" her mom said cheerfully.

She basically skipped through everything except the part where Irie-kun was being carried on Kotoko's back.

"Eeek!" Kotoko's mom squealed, "Onii-san and Naoki-chan will make such a great couple!"

"No, she's not my type," Kotoko responded.

"Me either," Irie-kun said.

"Really? And I thought so. I'm Irie Naoki from class F. For two years I have admired your intelligence and coolness since after you gave the entrance ceremony speech. Since I have no hope of being in the same class as you, I have filled all of my feelings into this letter. I love you." she recited.

She didn't really want to get slapped but it was an apology for "stepping on him".

He slapped her.

"You didn't have to memorize it!" he complained.

"It's not my fault I memorize things after reading them once!" she said.

"Did you write a letter to Onii-chan?" Kotoko's mom asked.

She half nodded. It was half true since it was actually Kotoko's writing.

"Hold it right there!" Kinnosuke's scary, pressed against the window, face said.

"Oh crap, I forgot about this part…" Kotoko thought, "Please change to a different scene! Please!"

Irie-kun was thinking the same thing. He didn't want to deal with a guy that now liked him.

Their wishes came true. They were engulfed by a bright light right as he barged in through the door.

End of chapter two! Sorry I skipped some parts. I didn't want to write all of it. Any suggestions of where they should go in the next chapter? Please review! J


	3. Chapter 3

Yo I'm back! Sorry it took me longer to update I was kinda lazy. I'm thankful for all who subscribe, comment, even if you just read it and absolutely hate it.

Disclaimer:

Chris: Hi! I'm here today!

Kukai Utau Ramen: Thanks Chris-san.

Chris: Ramen-chan doesn't own Itazura na Kiss.

Kukai Utau Ramen: Bye Chris-san!

Recap: "Oh crap, I forgot about this part…" Kotoko thought, "Please change to a different scene! Please!"

Irie-kun was thinking the same thing. He didn't want to deal with a guy that now liked him.

Their wishes came true. They were engulfed by a bright light right as he barged in through the door.

How to Better Understand Your Partner Chapter 3

They ended up at the after party for the graduates and were both glad because they weren't aloud to show any affection towards each other because in this time, they weren't "in love" yet. Kotoko honestly didn't know how she would be embarrassed by a picture of her as a boy in girl clothes. She was a girl already. It probably would make her feel relieved. They had escaped Kinnosuke's clutches from one scene, but Naoki knew it wasn't over for him. The embarrassing song had everyone laughing at him. The taste of class F food was disgusting to Irie-kun, but for Kotoko eating class A food was as good as it could get.

When it came the time, Kotoko recited Naoki(her) letter and got slapped.

"Gosh, I slapped Irie-kun a lot in the past," Kotoko thought while rubbing her cheek.

Naoki reached in his vest and pulled out the picture of Kotoko boy version in girl clothes. Everyone in the room burst out laughing, but honestly, Kotoko didn't feel the least bit embarrassed. She looked exactly like she did as a little girl in the past. In order to keep the scene moving, Kotoko grabbed Naoki's hand as soon as she proposed to pull out another picture.

"Are we supposed to argue again?" Kotoko asked.

"I don't like arguing. Wouldn't you rather just skip to the kiss?" Irie-kun said.

Kotoko nodded. She kissed Irie-kun while trying to recreate the special first kiss she had experienced that day.

"Perfect," Naoki confirmed.

Kotoko smiled. It had been awhile since she had kissed her husband. It wasn't that long, but they had gone through quite a bit of time. The machine skipped a lot of the time for them. Here they were in an alley looking at each other with delight. They sneaked in an extra kiss since they weren't supposed again to kiss until Naoki confessed. Kotoko stuck her tongue out at Irie-kun. He smiled. Kotoko wanted to recreate all the moments they had shared in the past. It had been pretty much a nightmare for Naoki. He didn't realize all the hardships Kotoko had endured. She seemed so cheerful around him during that time, excluding when he first kissed her. Kotoko had thought Irie-kun's life was all pleasure, but she was wrong. The pressure of being the top student in all of Japan. 100% on all tests.

"He must be amazing," everyone said.

There was perks and disappointments in both of their lives.

When they both went back inside, they enjoyed and pushed away the food that was offered to them.

When they went home, they acted normally. This scene had already happened once. They didn't need to react the weird and awkward moments twice. Kotoko and Naoki decided to discuss the "problem" in Kotoko's room

"Do you know when this "backward thing" is going to end?" Kotoko asked.

"I honestly don't know," Irie-kun admitted, "Perhaps when we catch up with our current time I'm guessing. We may have to stay in this form forever."

Kotoko had never heard her husband say I don't know. It didn't sound right coming from his mouth.

"Great, if you don't know there's no possible way I can know," Kotoko complained.

"But you did inherit my brains when we switched so maybe you can do this!" Irie-kun said.

"I'm used to being able to do nothing," Kotoko said.

"The faster we move along this path the better! Soon we'll catch up with our own time and that will be the exit from this path!" Irie-kun said.

"Are you sure? There's no way to calculate how fast we'll move along. The first time it was when we fell asleep, but the second time it was when Kinnosuke came," Kotoko explained.

They both sighed.

"We'll just have to figure it out!" Naoki said.

Just as he spoke, they were swallowed again by a bright light.

"Geez, this machine is so unpredictable," Irie-kun thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry for it being kind of later…School's ending soon and I've been procrastinating…The weather where I live isn't like summer at all…Thanks to all the reviewers and readers! I'll try to make it long than the last chapter...

Disclaimer:

Kinnosuke: When I came to pick up Chris she pulled me into the studio.

Chris: Kinnosuke, just say the disclaimer!

Kinnosuke: Ramen-chan does not own Itazura na Kiss. Get in the car Chris!

Chris: Bye Ramen-chan!

Kukai Utau Ramen: Byeee! Thanks!

Recap: "Are you sure? There's no way to calculate how fast we'll move along. The first time it was when we fell asleep, but the second time it was when Kinnosuke came," Kotoko explained.

They both sighed.

"We'll just have to figure it out!" Naoki said.

Just as he spoke, they were swallowed again by a bright light.

"Geez, this machine is so unpredictable," Irie-kun thought.

How to Better Understand Your Partner chapter 4

"AHHH!" Kotoko screamed.

She was falling out of the sky. She knew she shouldn't scream. After all, she was currently a boy. Naoki's reputation was at stake. Naoki wasn't much different. His thoughts were filled with horror. Secretly, he was afraid of heights. He didn't scream because if he screamed, Kotoko would panic even more than her current state. They both remained in complete and utter fear through their "journey through the sky".

"Ugh, rough landing," Kotoko thought as she rubbed her head.

"Aihara-san," Matsumoto Yuuko asked, "Will you go see this movie with me?"

Kotoko flinched. This was the time where she and Sudou spied on Irie-kun and Mastumoto.

"Um sure," Kotoko agreed.

She didn't want to stray too far from the actual past.

As Naoki suspected, Sudou told him to come spying with him. Like Kotoko, he didn't want to change the past. They walked into the movie theater. The movie was exactly the same except that Irie-kun kept kicking Kotoko's chair. She glared at him. The movie from both times wasn't enjoyable. The first time she spent the entire time bugging Naoki. This time she kept getting bugged by Irie-kun. She didn't have the patience to deal with things like this like Naoki. He smirked at her, but when she glared at him that smirk went away. That was one of the scariest glares Irie-kun had ever seen. It was almost identical to his mother's.

After the movie, Kotoko and Mastumoto went shopping, and Sudou and Naoki followed him.

"So this is what it feels like to be stalked…" Kotoko thought.

Matsumoto kept asking for her opinion on tennis rackets. Kotoko was basically trying to stall until the part with the gangsters. Honestly, even with Naoki's brain, she didn't know what she was talking about. She almost yelped when the gangsters appeared appeared. She remembered the tennis racket and called Sudou.

"What?" he said with a glare as he popped out from behind a bush.

"Hold this," she whispered in his ear.

"Huh?" he said confused.

Then his scary, tennis mode came. He took on those gangsters as if they were stuffed toys.

Kotoko and Naoki walked toward the park where they road the (unlucky) boat together.

"Do we have to ride the boat again," Kotoko asked, "I don't want to feel like I'm jinxed again."

"You are really superstitious…You know it's not real right?" Naoki said.

"Yeah, but still. It feels like a curse," she admitted.

"If you really don't want to," he said.

"Yay! Thanks Irie-kun!" she thanked.

Little did they know, the change of events **could **ruin their lives forever.

"Um, we're supposed to be wet when we get home," Kotoko mentioned.

"Right," Naoki said.

They ran through a bunch of sprinklers in front of a hotel. The person at the front desk scolded them and called them damn college students.

"Haha! Who thought an old lady would know swear words," Kotoko exclaimed.

"I am not old!" the lady exclaimed.

"We apologize miss!" Naoki screamed.

"What a rude ol- lady," Kotoko said.

"Excuse me, but you need to learn some manners!" the lady scolded.

"Kotoko, let's go before you start a fight," Naoki urged.

They hung out by the tree near the boat ride that they should've gone on. Kotoko hadn't thought of a time where she was happier in this whole excursion. This whole time she had to restrain herself. I guess she didn't have to, but the fear of what would happen scared her. She never shared this with Irie-kun. There was too much stress with these opposite personalities to deal with already. She didn't want her husband to have more problems than necessary.

That night, they both had a dream.

A voice said, "Please, don't change the chain of events! The effects will be dangerous!"

"What will happen?" they both asked.

"I can't tell you now, but you will find out later. I don't suggest you try to cross the line any further. You're on the verge of doing it already. Any major changes will be fatal. Goodbye now," the voice explained.

"Wait! I have so many questions!" they both exclaimed.

"All in good time. If you ever hear from me again, something has gone terribly wrong," the voice warned.

In the morning, they woke up at around the same time. They both rushed out the door to tell each other of the dream they each had, but when they were half-way out the door when they were hit with a blinding light that would transport them to their next destination.

Thanks for reading and please review. I apologize for my laziness!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi people! Sorry I've been lazy. Summer vacation has really made me really lazy…

Disclaimer:

Kukai Utau Ramen: Chibi-chan! Oide! (Come here)

Chibi: Arf arf arf ar-arf bark meow? Meeeeooooow! (Translation: Ramen-chan doesn't own Itazura na Kiss and why and I meowing!)

Kukai Utau Ramen:…I hope that's only temporary.

Recap: "Wait! I have so many questions!" they both exclaimed.

"All in good time. If you ever hear from me again, something has gone terribly wrong," the voice warned.

In the morning, they woke up at around the same time. They both rushed out the door to tell each other of the dream they each had, but when they were half-way out the door when they were hit with a blinding light that would transport them to their next destination.

How to Better Understand Your Partner Chapter 5

Naoki was at the amusement park with Kinnosuke, and Kotoko was with Chris. Each didn't know what they did with each other's partner, but one thing was for sure, they didn't want to change what happened. Little did they know, they were quite off. The only thing that went the same was the part where they met up. That was one thing Naoki sucked at: fake crying. He tried his very best to look sad and depressed which he actually was. They couldn't do anything differently. He knew that this was more Kotoko's fault than his. It was in her nature to be a childish, curious adult. He walked with Kinnosuke to the area where he proposed.

"Give me sometime to think about it," Naoki replied hoping those were Kotoko's words.

Kotoko found out Chris was quite worried about Irie-kun when they left the scene with Naoki and Kinnosuke. She thought Chris would continue the date Kotoko so desperately wanted in this time period. She could tell Chris's smile was obviously fake.

At the restaurant, Kinnosuke made a meal for Irie-kun. It was so delicious, he almost forgot that he was supposed to recreate everything how it was in real life. When Kinnosuke tried to kiss him, he snapped back into reality. Instead of screaming Kotoko's name, he ran off into the rain. He didn't know. This major change made the sidewalk shift and crack. It was almost a huge earthquake. Everything got back in balance once he reached the train station.

Kotoko ran off with the umbrella and met Naoki.

"Kotoko-kun, what are you doing here?" Naoki asked.

"I was waiting for you," Kotoko replied.

"Waiting, for me?" he asked.

They walked a couple blocks in silence.

"Were you meeting Kinnosuke?" Kotoko asked.

Irie-kun nodded.

"I heard he proposed," she continued.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not totally unwanted," he replied.

"How are you going to respond?" Kotoko asked.

"It's none of your business!" he snapped.

Kotoko never saw Irie-kun snap that often. She knew it was because of the particular scene they were in, but decided to embrace the moment.

"I guess not," Kotoko said coolly.

For Naoki, whenever Kotoko tried to act cool it failed miserably. This type of cool was actually pretty good. He considered she was really paying attention during this moment when it actually happened.

"Listen, I'll be moving out soon. I decided with Dad. I'll marry Kin-chan and then help take care of the shop. Then, everything will work out right, won't it? You marry Chris and I'll marry Kin-chan," Irie-kun explained with feeling.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"Of course! Because, Kin-chan has loved me ever since freshman year of high school!" Irie-kun responded.

"Do you fall in love with someone because they tell you they love you?" Kotoko questioned.

"Is that wrong? I'm tried of his one-sided love! You should just focus on Chris!" Naoki said.

"You've loved me for so long, you won't be able to love anyone else!" Kotoko exclaimed.

"Wh-why are you so confident? But what am I supposed to do? You don't love me. You don't care about me," Naoki whispered.

Kotoko leaned down and passionately kissed Naoki. They hadn't kissed in such a long time that if filled the void that was in their hearts. They were filled with much passion.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a bright light. They didn't care. They wanted to kiss for as long as possible. They totally forgot about the warning the lady told them about earlier.

They found themselves back in front of the machine that took them into that mixed up world in the first place. They saw short flashes of light and a few clicks. It was Mrs. Irie taking pictures of them.

"Forgive me Naoki-kun, your mother told me to make that machine," Irie-kun's dad apologized.

Naoki almost when up to his mom and squeezed her by the neck.

"Onii-san don't be so rude! I did it so you and Kotoko could get closer!" she explained.

"Do you know how hard it was to be a girl, a girl as stupid and clumsy as Kotoko was," he exclaimed.

"Well excuse me!" Kotoko screamed, "I don't know about you, but Mr. Perfect wasn't my favorite character either!"

"Gosh you guys, don't you realize what this machine did? It showed you both that your lives weren't as easy as both of you presumed," Yuuki explained.

Who would've thought Yuuki would be the adult in a sea of them.

A couple weeks later, Kinnosuke and Chris were having a silly fight of where their second baby should be born. For once, Chris was siding with her mom. Kotoko brought them to the machine.

"When you're ready press the bright green "go" button!" Kotoko said with a huge smile on her face.

"Um ok?" Kinnosuke said.

Kotoko stepped out of the room. Kinnosuke accidentally hit the button with his cooking spoon and well, you can guess what happened next.

Thanks for reading! I will come up with another story shortly. (or it might take awhile…) Should it be another Itazura na Kiss or something else? Please send your suggestion and please comment! J


End file.
